Constant feelings unknown
by nikigirl257
Summary: Rei has been bugged constantly to join the swim club by Nagisa. But after a while Rei feels something else, and questions many things. The only one who can answer his questions is Nagisa.


Hey guys, so this is my first Free-Iwatobi Swim Club fanfic, so let me know in a review if I did ok for this one shot ok. So enjoy and leave a review of what you think alright?

I have been pestered by Nagisa for the last few days about joining the swim club. Of course I said no, and for four reasons. One, I was in track, two there is no beauty in flapping your arms like a damn fish. I mean we are humans, why go back to the water when we've learned to live on land. Third, I can't swim...but I was never going to admit that to Nagisa or anyone for that matter. Last is because since the last time I was around Nagisa I felt weird. Like from the pit of my stomach going down to my lower region. I don't know whether to say I was aroused or not...wait what am I saying? No I'm most certainly not aroused by that brat! How could I be this way over someone like him? After pissing myself off a bit the bell rung and my day was done.

"_Wait...what is today?"_ I asked myself looking at the board.

It said Thursday and I sighed disappointed.

"_Fuck I have practice today...and Nagisa is sure to be there watching me as always and then going to bug the fuck out of me."_ I thought aggravated.

As you can tell I am not a fan of people like Nagisa, so I just learn to ignore and deal with them until they take the hint. I walked to the locker room as fast as I could.

"Great there's no sign of him." I thought happily with a smirk.

I turned the corner and went inside.

My eyes went wide surprised a little when I saw him.

"Fucking hell." I growled.

There he stood staring at me with his dark pink eyes and big smile just waiting for me I guess you could put it.

"What do you want now Nagisa? I told you no a million times now." I said irritated.

"I don't care if I have to ask you a million times Rei-chan, I need you to join! It's you fate to join the swim club!" Nagisa cheered with a smile.

God that smile and his cheery mood sometimes get to me and I don't know why.

"It's not my fate and nothing you can or do is going to change my mind." I said as I quickly grabbed my things from the locker, got changed and headed out to the field to warm up.

The entire time that club was in session, he sat there staring at me. Me of all people and I don't know why he's so damn fixated on me! He did mention one reason being because I have a girly name, but it couldn't be just that. Every time I went he'd stare in awe like I was THAT good at pole vaulting. I would say I am ok at it, not an expert. I just do quick calculations in my head before I run. Although coach said I wouldn't improve if I kept that up. I sighed a bit frustrated remembering what coach said and it pissed me off a bit too. Nagisa even said I was kind of beautiful, which surprised me a bit honestly. The coach called time and practice was over. Different things were running through my head and I needed to know the answers. The only person I could get them from was Nagisa unfortunately.

"_Great speaking of Nagisa, here he comes once again."_ I sighed getting prepared for him to constantly ask me to join the club again.

"Rei-chan! You looked amazing out there!" He said with a smile and tried to hug me.

I blushed a little...wait blushed!? Since when did this happen!?

"I told you to stop following me didn't I Nagisa?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Yea but do you think I was going to listen Rei-chan hehe." He giggled.

I frowned and walked away towards the locker room trying to shake him, but no luck. I turned and yelled out when he scared the shit out of me.

"God damn it Nagisa! Why are you so damn fixated on me!? Is it just because you want me to join your club or are there other reasons!?" I yelled out staring at him.

He looked at me shocked. Maybe because I yelled, like actually yelled at him for it.

"Rei-chan I have an answer for you but I can't tell you here for specific reasons. So why don't we go back to your house or something and I'll give you the answers to all your questions." He said smirking with a wink.

"_Why did he just wink at me like that?"_ I thought and again my face felt a little red.

"Grr ok fine but no funny business alright Nagisa." I knew I was going to regret saying that when I found out the answer.

He cheered happily and walked beside me as we walked all the way back to my house. I just really hoped my parents nor siblings weren't home or this could turn into something worse. I didn't really get along with parents for personal reasons. But I was ok with my siblings, we had occasional fights but that was it. As me and Nagisa were walking back to my house the clouds were getting darker and threatening.

"It looks like a storm is coming. Don't you think Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"It does, damn I hope you'll be able to get home." I prayed he would or I think it may be the end of me.

"I'm sure I will." He said hopeful.

As we neared my house the rain had started and it was down pouring. We ran the last few meters and entered my house soaking wet.

"Gah! Damn the weather for making me wet." I complained glaring outside.

"Oh it's not that bad Rei-chan, stop complaining. It actually feels good." He said taking his shoes off and shaking out his hair that was wet as well.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled now glaring at Nagisa.

He just looked at me and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him and look at his body from top to bottom. I have to admit he was pretty attractive even if he was only 16. Wait what!? Am I really showing affections towards the brat!? MY face is even red! Something' wrong with me whenever this kid is around I took my shoes off and told him to stay here while I went and got us towels. I looked around for my family but they were nowhere in sight. I then passed the kitchen and found a note that said "Rei, we will be back around 10, we are at a school function that you wouldn't be interested in." I looked at the clock seeing that it was only 3:30pm.

"_Great 6 and a half hour with Nagisa...unless I can bore him into leaving early."_ I thought smirking at the idea.

I got the towels and walked back to Nagisa handing him a towel.

"Thanks Rei-chan." He said with a smile.

I nodded and lead him to my room. My room was nothing special really I guess. A bed, a desk in the corner, posters on the walls, a small table by my bed and a closet. Although I thought it was a normal room, Nagisa thought it actually was something special.

"Wow Rei-chan, I like your room." He said smiling as he looked around.

"It's nothing special just a normal bedroom." I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"But it's your room there's always something special about someone's personal room." Nagisa explained.

"If you say so. Man you're an odd one." I mumbled as went to my closet and picked out a dry shirt.

I turned around and Nagisa was...stripping out of his clothes!? What the hell!? My jaw dropped and I fixed my glasses.

"What are you doing Nagisa!?" I questioned shocked as hell.

"What? I'm taking my clothes off so they can dry. Don't worry Rei-chan I have my swim trunks underneath." Nagisa smirked with another wink.

"_Why the hell is he winking at me!? He's letting off mixed signals here and I don't know how to counter them damn it!" _I cursed in my head.

I placed my shirt and shorts on the bed and slowly stripped out of my clothes. I swear I could feel Nagisa's stare. So I looked behind me and no surprise he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me Nagisa?" I said looking at him.

"Why is your face so red Rei-chan?" He asked me smirking walking closer to me.

I backed away from him until my legs hit the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nagisa. Y-you didn't a-answer my question!" I stuttered out.

Oh god I'm stuttering around him now, this is not going to be good at all. I fell over on the bed and for some reason I felt a twitch between my legs. No! There's no way he's turning me on!

"What's wrong Rei-_kun_, you're stuttering a bit and getting redder in the face?" Nagisa asked as he crawled between my legs.

If he found out I had a slight erection from what he was doing I'm going to die! He put his hand on my chest and ran it down my torso making me gasp a little.

"_Fuck this isn't good at all. I don't know how long I can keep this charade." _I thought feeling the twitches between my legs and groaned in pain.

I couldn't stop staring at him, whether it was his body or his face, I was not focused on proving myself innocent of anything. I just wanted to let go and take him, but I didn't have the guts to. He took my glasses off and leaned in towards my ear.

"Ya know Rei-kun, I can give you all the answers you need if you really want them."Nagisa whispered as he bit my earlobe making me gasp.

I really needed answers, and he was the one that had them. I would do anything to understand what's going on with me. I leaned back and looked at him blushing.

"Nagisa...what's wrong with me? I need to know that at least. And why are you so attached to me like this?" I asked nervous.

He smirked and sat on my lap making me hiss, since he was fricken sitting on my slowly creeping erection! God fuck him for doing that!

"Well Rei-kun, it seems I'm turning you on since you have a semi hard erection and your face is red." Nagisa said in a seductive voice.

I bit my lip trying not to gasp or let any noise out showing that he was getting to me. Even if I was already caught I didn't care at this point, I just...I just wanted him. I didn't care what others said about it. I wouldn't care if my parents or siblings came through the door.

"Answer my questions Nagisa-kun. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like every time I'm around you something weird starts to happen, and I don't know what to feel right now." I said closing my eyes trying to not look at him.

I then felt something soft and a little wet on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Nagisa kissing me! I didn't know what to do; I just sat there, eyes wide and watched him. After a minute he pulled back and looked down at me.

"That's my answer Rei-kun. So what are you going to do now?" Nagisa asked watching me as I touched my lips still in shock from the kiss.

So much was running through my mind right now, but one thing was positive. I had feelings for him. The brat I found annoying for asking the same question constantly. I denied the feelings and this is what happened. The man I now know I have feelings for sitting on my lap staring at me with a gaze that pierces through me. I needed him at that point, there was no doubt in my mind.

"I-I want you Nagisa-kun." I said leaning forward wrapping my arms around his waist, capturing his lips this time and closed my eyes enjoying his taste, smell and body.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed back closing his eyes as well taking in everything that had just happened. He ran his hands through my blue hair and nipped at my bottom lip. I opened up a bit letting him slide his tongue inside where I savored his flavor. As our tongues wrestled he ran his hands down my torso rubbing my nipples a bit making me release small gasps. I didn't think I would have this kind of reaction to him. We separated gasping for air and looked into one another's eyes.

"I want you to Rei-kun." Nagisa said as he grinded a bit against me and I let out a small moan.

"This is my first time Nagisa-kun, so I don't really know what to do." I admitted blushing a bit.

"That's alright Rei-kun, I'll teach you what to do. We'll take each other tonight." Nagisa purred as he kissed my neck and bit a little.

I gasped at the feeling of a small hickey forming on my neck. I didn't care at the moment if he did that, I wanted to be with him. If I had these kinds of feelings for him, then there had to be something there. He pushed me on my back and started rubbing me through my shorts.

"O-oh." I groaned feeling his hand on my member.

"Do you like that Rei-kun?" Nagisa purred.

I gripped the sheets as he rubbed faster letting out a small moan and thrusting my hips up a little. He took that as a yes and a sign to continue, so he pulled down my shorts and boxers then stroked my cock making me gasp.

"Mmm Nagisa." I groaned watching him continue to stroke my cock.

He looked at me and grasped my dick with his hand pumping it up and down making me moan.

~Nagisa's POV~

His facial reaction to me jerking him off was a big turn on to me. I'm glad I decided to start this whole thing. I've had feelings for Rei-kun for a while now, and I could see how he was acting different lately. But honestly I didn't expect this of all things to happen, but I'm glad it did. I continued to jerk his cock squeezing a bit making him moan out. God his moans made me hard as hell. I wanted him so bad just like he wanted me. I felt his precum start dripping onto my hand, so I leaned over and licked his tip tasting him. It had a sweet and salty combination, but it tasted pretty good and I wanted more. He kept watching me as I licked his tip. He had the look of need in his eyes and I wanted to give it to him, I wanted to be his first.

"Ready Rei-kun?" I purred seductively as I lowered my mouth onto his dick and started sucking.

He threw his head back moaning loud as I continued to suck him. I bobbed my head up and down on his cock. Damn was he big, but I managed to get the whole thing in my mouth. I felt his hands run through my hair wanting more and also his hips started thrusting up a bit. I chuckled and moaned against his dick sending vibrations throughout his body, making him moan again.

"Oh fuck Nagisa-kun more!" He moaned out tugging on my hair a little.

I licked the underside of his cock and that drove him crazy. I looked up at him and smirked.  
"Do you want me to take you now Rei-kun?" I asked him purring.

He looked a little nervous when I mentioned it. I crawled up his body teasing his nipples and cock a little more making him gasp in pleasure. I kissed him softly, letting him taste himself. He had a weird look on his face from the taste and I pulled away giggling a little.

"Didn't like the taste I'm guessing?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's an acquired taste, but it's not terrible." He admitted blushing a bit.

"I think you taste delicious Rei-kun. Do you want to taste me?" I asked pulling my own cock out of my shorts, giving myself a few strokes.

He nodded and flipped us so I was on my back and he was between my legs.

~Rei's POV~

After he sucked me into a fricken heaven of pleasure, I thought it would only be fair if I did the same for him. I looked at him a little nervous, but he reassured me that I would be fine. So I lightly grasped his dick making him gasp and bite his lip. As I jerked his cock a bit he threw his head back on the bed and moaned.

"Mmm Rei-kun I need more ah! Please." He moaned out looking at me.

I nodded and experimentally licked the tip of his dick. He gasped and put hands on my head and pushed down a little, not forcing me to do anything. I smirked at his reaction and did it again making him release small gasps.

"Mmm please Rei-kun don't tease me." Nagisa pleaded.

I stuck my tongue out at him but decided to lick the entire underside of his dick making him shiver and groan in pleasure. Even though it was my first time, I enjoyed teasing Nagisa. I guess you could call it payback for everything. I put my entire mouth on him and went down on his dick.

"Oh fuck Rei-kun!" He moaned out loud.

He gripped the bed sheets holding on for dear life as I sucked him as fast and hard as I could.

"Oh fuck more Rei-kun I need you!" He moaned out as I felt his hands move through my hair pushing me down making me gag a little.

I moaned against his dick and he moaned more. I learn something new from him every day I guess. I chuckled at the thought but continued my ministrations. Then my eyes widened a bit surprised when he pulled me off his dick. I stared at him nervous that I had done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong Nagisa-kun?" I asked looking a bit worried.

He shook his head looking at me with lust in his eyes as he kissed me. I kissed back and felt him flip me over on my back and grasp me again making me moan. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I think it's about time, don't you think Rei-kun?" He asked purring into my ear.

I nodded my head and smirked, but on the inside I was nervous as hell, since it was my first time doing this. He spread my legs apart and held out three fingers in front of my face.

"Here suck on them Rei-kun. I have to prep you before I enter you so it doesn't hurt as much." He explained.

I nodded and started sucking on his fingers, coating them in my saliva. He laughed and pulled them out, spreading my legs a little more, he pushed in one finger. I winced, not from pain but from the feeling of his finger penetrating me. He pulled it out and pushed it back in. Every now and again I'd let out a gasp from it weirdly getting better.

"How does it feel Rei-kun?" He asked as he added another finger making me moan a little.

"It feels weird but I'm starting to like it a bit." I said biting my lip and groaning a bit.

"Hehe good I'm going to speed up a bit alright." He said as I felt him pump his fingers in and out of me faster.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned out gripping his hand wanting more.

He chuckled and added a third finger, which hurt a little compared to the other two. I winced a little from the small pain but moaned, because it felt so good.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yea the third finger hurt a little hehe." I said smiling softly but moaned as he went faster and a bit deeper in me.

There I laid on the bed, legs spread wide with a bright red face, sweating a little and moaning out the name of the man I had feelings for. Heh it probably turned him on a bit which made me smirk at the thought. He then pulled them out disrupting me from my thoughts and making me groan from the loss of contact.

"What now Nagisa-kun?" I asked staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Well now that you're prepped, I'm going to enter you Rei-chan. It will hurt a bit though but I promise I'll be gentle since it's your first." Nagisa said caressing my cheek kissing me softly.

As I kissed back, I felt the head of his dick at my entrance. I grasped his shoulders preparing for the pain he was talking about. He slowly pushed into me, and oh god he was huge. I winced and cried out when I felt him, and he was right, it did hurt. It felt like my insides were burning as he pushed all the way inside me. After he was in all the way he stopped moving and let me adjust to his size and kissed me all over trying to get me to calm down.

"It'll be ok Rei-kun, but damn you're so tight." He moaned looking me in the eyes.

I blushed and waited for the pain to seize. It took a minute before it started going down and the whole time I kept kissing him expressing that I was ok. I pulled away and nodded my head signaling that he could move again. He nodded and pulled out then pushed back in. I moaned softly as he continued pumping into me.

"Oh fuck Rei-kun, you feel so fucking good. You're so tight, ahh!" Nagisa moaned out gripping my hips and speeding up a bit.

I moaned out loud as the pleasure increased, wrapping my arms around his neck and grinded against him every time he entered me.

"Oh fuck Nagisa more go faster and harder please!" I moaned loud wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

We moaned together as our hips clashed together. Stuck in the arms of Nagisa, moaning out his name every time he thrusted. God I wanted him so much at this point. He lifted my legs on his shoulders and thrusted harder and faster inside me making me moan louder than usual. I then felt him hit my prostate making me throw my head back in pleasure and rake my nails down his back.

"Oh god Nagisa I'm so close!" I moaned out grinding more against him.

"Me to Rei-kun! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Nagisa moaned out as he released his load into me.

I felt warmth enter me, but he continued to thrust into me until I came.

"Oh god Nagisa!" I yelled out cumming on our chests.

I looked at him panting with a blush on my face. He chuckled a bit and kissed me softly.

I kissed him back and gasped a little when he pulled out of me. We pulled apart and looked at one another smiling.

"So do you think you'd have the energy to do what I did to me Rei-kun?" He asked me.

I laughed and regretted shaking my head saying no.

"Sorry Nagisa-kun, but I have no energy to do anything for a bit haha. It was that amazing. Thank you so much." I said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"No problem. Umm do you mind me spending the night Rei-chan it's still storming and I'm exhausted hehe." He asked me with a nervous laugh.

"Yea sure but you're sleeping in my bed, that's my only offer Nagisa." I said smirking.

"Deal!" He cheered standing up and helped me get cleaned up.

After we got cleaned up and dressed again we went to sleep. There we were I was cuddling with him in my bed. But there was one thing that kept going through my mind.

"_So...are we dating now or what are we now Nagisa-kun?" _

Author's Note: Ok guys that's it for this chapter. I'm debating whether to make this just one chapter or make another one. But it's up to you guys, so review what you think of the story and whether I should make another chapter or not ok See ya.


End file.
